More Than Honor
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna and Ian are back but now they are teenagers. They with their parents are trying to correct a right.


**More Then Honor**

By: De

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own them…only the smart creators do. This is done only out of pleasure nothing more. Thanks to ixchup for her Beta and filling in the blanks._

_Rated: G_

_Note: Aeryanna and Ian are now in their teens. _

"What do you mean they said no?" Aeryanna snapped at her brother.

Holding his hands as if in surrender, he repeated. "The council said no. They don't think he earned that honor while still wanted from the Peacekeepers. Now, will you give it a rest? Dad and mother are doing what they can."

"Like hell. Those overgrown noodle-heads are not going to get away with this," Aeryanna stormed around the outer statuary. "Who do they think they are?"

Ian gave a soft chuckle as he moved out of his sister's range. "I would say the Elder High Council of…"

"No, you mean Idle Brain High Council of Morons!" She all but shouted out.

A figure skirted around a column daring to glance at the two young Sebeceans before disappearing through a doorway. Spotting the moving figure, Ian shook his head in despair.

"You know addressing the Luxan Council as idle brains is not going to help the cause. Aery, we are doing all that we can," he tried to reason with his sister once more.

Coming to a halt in front of Ian, she sadly looked at him. "Ka D'Argo was one of the most selfless, honorable beings in the universe. He gave his life to help to save his own people from a war that would have devastated them. Why can't they see that? Why do they think he was a man with no honor? How could they?"

A single tear trailed down her cheek. The knot in Ian's chest grew tighter as he tried to hold his anger in check. He resented it deeply that the Luxans couldn't or wouldn't see reason, but he would be damned if he would give up the fight. He respected the memory of his Godfather. Clearing his throat, he put a hand on his sister's arm trying to give her some comfort.

"We will do whatever it takes to give Uncle D'Argo the honor that is due to him," he murmured, squeezing her arm in reassurance. "_We_ will fight whoever we have to to get it done. You have to keep hope."

Stepping away from him, she said in a tight voice. "You mean the Luxan Councilors better hope I don't take their honor system and stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Turning, they saw their father, John Crichton standing there with a smile on his face.

"Idle Brain High Council of Morons?" Shaking his head he joined his children. "I have to remember that one. Aery, you need to control your temper; you are indeed take after your mother."

"Dad, why won't they listen to reason? Are they as dense as the Peacekeepers have claimed?" Aeryanna asked angrily.

"It has something to do with honor of a warrior. WE know he was a man of great honor and a brave warrior but THEY didn't have the privilege of really knowing him as we did. It is unfortunate they choose not to accept the witnesses' testimony about his bravery."

John placed his hand on each child. "We know what he did so we can honor him in our hearts. Rygel's planet recognizes his great sacrifice in the fact that he gave his life in order for us to live so we could save the universe from itself. Maybe that is what is important."

"Yeah, maybe…" Aeryanna said through tight lips.

"Dad, you said you have an ace yet up your sleeve," Ian said tilting his head.

"No, I said your mother has an ace up her sleeve and she won't tell me what it is," John grumbled.

"Oh, why not?" Aeryanna asked casually.

"Because I possibly won't like it."

He glanced back down the corridor as Jothee stepped out of the great hall. Without saying a word he motioned for them to join him. Looking back at his children he said in a quiet but commanding voice. "You can join us but do not talk or show any reaction to their final dedication." His eyes rested on Aeryanna. "You keep your beliefs to yourself. Prete'rito y participio pasado?"

He gently shook her when she didn't answer him. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." She answered back in a voice that indicated that she would rather have her tooth pulled out.

With one final look he turned and went back into the council room with both of his children following him. Coming up short both Aeryanna and Ian almost walked into him. Glancing over his shoulder their mouths dropped open.

Before them stood the one ace Aeryn had spoke of. Dressed in his customary black leather thermo suit stood Scorpius. And they stood in shock as they heard his words describing to the Luxan Council of Ka D'Argo's brave action. Looking around for his wife John's eyes met hers' across the chamber. Her returning stare dared him to say anything. Instead he could only smile.

The Council Chamber roared with the rough voices of the senior Luxans as they heard the story of Ka D'Argo's final cry. "Who's Your Daddy?" echoed in the huge room as the audience repeated Scorpius' final words. He stood smiling his secret smile as he gazed at John Crichton over their heads.

The Orican stood and banged her staff on the floor, smashing through the bedlam. You could hear a pin drop as she whispered the invocation. "There sat a Man, a true son of Luxa. Ka D'Argo, son of Laytun... grandson of Reksa... and great-grandson of Ka D'Argo Treytal. He gave his life not only bravely, but with love for his son and with loyalty to his friends. It is his friendship more than his sacrifice that we honor here. We welcome Ka D'Argo into the ranks of honored Luxans. The Orican leaned on her staff and smiled directly at Ian and Aeryanna until they could not bear to return her piercing gaze.

Aeryanna whispered in a sotto voice only her father and brother could hear. "See, it was always about more the honor."

_Indeed it was_. Ian silently agreed. He looked at his father, mother, and sister. "It was always about love."


End file.
